Now and Again
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Percy is the new guy at the camp and on the first night, after winning Capture the Flag Alisa decides to help Percy when Hades taunts him about his mother.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the series or the movie. I also do not own direct quotes that come from the movie, I simply inserted them into the story because it helps with the plot. Also, I do not own any of the Gods and Goddesses (though that would be so cool). Any characters that you do not recognize though, belong to me(: along with the plot line.**

**Author's Note: I came up with this new idea and I kinda wanted to test it out. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The New Guy<em>

Xx

"Fire!"

"Woah guys! Watch the arrows!" Newcomer, hello. Gosh." Grover exclaimed as our arrows went wizzing by in front of him and another camp member I had never seen before. Although, he was new so that would explain why. His arm came up to stop the kid from walking any further.

"Grover maybe you should watch it." I told him as I lowered my bow. "You are the one leading this kid in front of us." I said as I glanced at the boy. He had dark hair and blue eyes, he was pretty tall and was carrying a blue backpack on one shoulder.

"Minor detail Alisa." Grover told me and started to walk away. I decided to follow him and this new camper, deciding that there was something different about him. As I followed Grover gave me a look, but didn't stop me and started telling the boy that all the myths about gods and goddesses weren't actually myths. Then he went on about how gods actually did come down and have kids with mortals. And then Grover continued about the camp and the whole ADHD and dyslexia.

"Your blood is special. It's the blood of a god." Grover told the kid, who seemed a bit freaked out.

"This is a lot to process." The boy said and started to walk ahead.

"So, who is this new kid?" I asked Grover.

"His name is Percy and-"

"You're his protector- no need to make a big deal out of it." I said, crossing my arms as we caught up with Percy.

"What's she talking about?" Percy asked, hearing what I had said.

"I was in the outside world and she wasn't." Grover explained, bragging.

I quickly smacked him upside the head, "Shut up."

He mouthed an 'ow' as he rubbed his head, "You know you want to ask though." He sing-sang, taunting me.

"I don't care. Percy?" I asked as I noticed he started to stare at someone, "Earth to Percy!" I began to wave my hand in front of his eyes, but he barely blinked.

"Oh, this is where you do most of your battle training." Grover told him, figuring that he needed to describe all the sword fighting going on, but I followed his gaze. Annabeth.

"What's her name?" Percy asked.

Both Grover and I let out a laugh, "Ha! She will crush you like a bug." Grover said, becoming quite serious.

"Her name." Percy said, more sternly this time.

"Annabeth." I told him.

"She's the daughter of Athena- goddess of wisdom." Grover explained further. "Hey, no staring. Keep it moving, keep it moving! Come on." We started walking again. "There's someone I want you to see. Check this out."

"Centaurs." I told Percy, as a bunch of them started galloping by and I could see the question about to come out of his mouth.

"Wait a minute, is that Mr. Bruner?" Percy asked.

I gave both Grover and Percy a weird look as they ran towards Chiron. Percy had called him another name though, but I soon caught up and they were talking about Chiron being in a wheelchair and what not.

Soon we started walking somewhere else though, following Chiron. I followed behind feeling a bit of an outsider, I still hadn't formally introduced myself to Percy, but he would find out who I was soon enough. When we came across a cabin near the water Grover went off with the daughters of Aphrodite. I rolled my eyes as he quickly went over leaving me with Percy and Chiron, but they had already started walking into the cabin.

When I walked in I realized that Chiron was telling Percy how rare it was to be born to one of the big three and how his mother had put up with some creep- as Percy had put it. Then Zeus' bolt came up. I still remained quiet, extremely quiet and when I started to walk away after Chiron gave his little speech to Percy, he called me.

"You must train. Take Percy with you. Oh and Percy this is Alisa- daughter of Atë." I gave Percy a quick smile before telling him to follow me.

XxXxX

"Percy step forward." Chiron commanded him. Grover had caught back up with us and I had left him to look for Luke. As I watched him step forward Chiron continued, "This is Percy Jackson and he's going to need a team." Chiron said.

I was standing next to Luke, who gave me a look and I nodded to him, "We'll take him." Luke said, "I'm Luke son of Hermes and camp leader. Not necessarily in that order. Where's your helmet?" he asked.

"No one gave me one." Percy answered.

"You're a goner man." Luke told him. Percy looked scared and I couldn't hide the smile that made its way on my face. "I'm messing with you. Smile a little bit, it's good for you, kid. Anyone got an extra helmet- pass it up." Luke ordered.

I quickly passed mine up, it was too big and I would just go back and get my other one which fit me much better, even if it was a little small I knew it was better to have that one than the one I was planning on wearing.

"Put it on." Luke said, handing the helmet to him.

I saw Annabeth looking at Luke and I couldn't help but roll my eyes- she had the biggest crush on him and it was so noticeable. Percy did so and once we decided that it was good enough I quickly ran back to the shed where most armor was kept and quickly grabbed mine and ran back. We were getting into positions and once we started running Luke told Percy to come with him, I quickly ran behind knowing that Luke knew where the flag was.

When they came across a little trouble, I jumped over a bush and helped Luke out once he told Percy to go looking for the flag. When he saw me come up beside him he gave me a little nod and that smirk of his, knowing that we were definitely going to kick some red butt.

When all five guys were on the ground Luke and I quickly ran to where we knew the flag would be. We quickly stopped on the water though seeing Percy fighting with Annabeth.

"Well, looks like you weren't joking earlier. He is a definite goner." I said, as Annabeth swung her sword around.

When he fell Annabeth's team cheered and I felt suddenly sad- I thought maybe once we could've won, but then he started crawling towards the water and before we all knew what was happening Percy had stood up and was attacking members of the other team trying to win the flag. Our team started to cheer and suddenly became quiet when he went up against Annabeth, but he was able to disarm her and Luke and I stood stunned watching him as he grabbed the flag.

"It's about damn time, which means… Time to celebrate!" I shouted as Luke and I high fived each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there, so I've had this written for awhile, but I never put it up. But I've decided that I wanted to try out this new idea and see if it would turn out as an interesting plot line. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with this idea. And on another note Atë is the goddess of Mischief. **

**-Kathleen**


End file.
